The Empath
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: (ON HOLD)"Pain, love, anger, disgust, pity, fear, lust. I feel it all; their overwhelming flow of emotions, it's stifling. It makes me want to die"


A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The man who felt nothing.**

* * *

Pain, love, anger, disgust, pity, fear, lust. I feel it all; their overwhelming flow of emotions, it's stifling. It comes in nonstop waves, whenever someone is near. The back of my throat begins to burn. The burning sensation travels up to the backs of my eyes. Sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. It's as if I was being suffocated from the inside out. I've locked my self away in the basement. Away from my family, away from my friends, away from their emotions. I bathed, slept and Lived down here. My grandfather and my younger brother were forced to move out. I couldn't handle the overwhelming amount of emotion. Only my mother stayed behind. Just as I was trapped in this house so was she. It was all my fault. She was wasting her life staying here, to take care of me. She's very careful; never losing control of her emotions. When getting close to the basement door. She'd bring me food and leave it by the door. I can hear her sobs from down here. The flooded the house, sometimes reaching me. It didn't matter though. It didn't compare the guilt I felt. Both my mother and I was doomed to live the rest of my life alone. Or so I thought.

I sat next to the basement door. Staring at the clock on the wall. Waiting for her to bring me dinner. There was a soft knock on the door, startling me. I backed away feeling for something; anything. I slowly walked towards the doors, pressing my palms to it. There was someone there, a demon at that. Yet, I could feel nothing. No emotion. I was scared but grateful at the same time.

"Mom!"

"It's alright dear! Let him in! He is here to help you!" I heard her yell. Her voice sounded far away.

**_Him?_**

I turned the lock on the door, stepping away. I watched as it slowly swung open. This stranger stepped in closing the door behind him. He was unlike anyone I'd ever seen. He had long silver tresses, that was pulled into a high ponytail. Pointed ears with magenta stripes adorning both cheeks and, eyes of molten gold that could see into your soul. All perfectly wrapped in a fine suit. His eyes showed so much emotion but, there was still nothing. No stifling emotion, just nothingness.

"Miko." His deep baritone voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Who are you? and why are you here?" I asked. Still cautious of the stranger standing in front of me.

"I am here on behalf of your mother. I am here to offer my assistance, per her request.

For the first time, I wanted to feel something from someone. "I can tell you're someone important. Why would you come all this way because a human woman asked you to?"

"Your mother is an old friend of my family. She has never asked anything of us till now. It must have been something of great importance."

I scoffed. "How exactly are you going to help me?"

"Tell me what is wrong and I will tell you."

I wasn't sure what came over me but, for some strange reason, I wanted to bare my soul to him.

"I feel everything. All the time. Their pain, their suffering, their anger, lust, love. I FEEL IT ALL! I just want it to stop." I sunk to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I can help you. So as long as you help me." He said.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He peered down at me. "I will take your pain away. So long as you procure me with n heir. That is the deal your mother made with me. In order to save you from yourself.

I shot to my feet. "Heir?! I am not your personal breeding ground!"

"Would you let your mothers' efforts go to waste miko?

I bit the inside of my cheek. I wouldn't become a baby making factory. Not even if it meant leaving this basement.

"I would rather stay down here and rot!"

As if on cue hard footsteps, came rushing down the stairs. The basement door was pushed open. My mother stood there. A frantic look plastered on her face. Tears streaming down her face. The pain gripped my heart. I dropped to my knees. It's as if someone had reached into my chest and, wrapped their fingers around my heart. I could barely breathe. Is this what she has been feeling this entire time.

"Kagome please... go with him. This is your only chance. Please, I am begging you." She bawled.

I didn't realize I was crying, till the droplets hit the back of my hands. The demon set his hand on my shoulder. I could feel it covering me; his yokai. It enveloped me, saving me from my mother unbearable pain. I slowly inhaled feeling my lungs fill with air. I looked up at him then back at my mother. I bowed my head, holding back my tears.

"I'll do it," I said.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
